


Little Miss Imperfect

by BeetlejuiceIRL



Series: Beetlejuice Fan Reboot Side Stories [1]
Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: BEETLEB@BES DO NOT INTERACT YA NASTIES, Beetlejuice is Lydia's chaotic uncle, Beetlejuice is meantioned, F/F, Fluff, He is not present, Homophobic scenario described, I am not personally a lesbian so I won't type it, I didn't use the D-slur specifically, Lesbians, Lydia and Claire are girlfriends I don't make the rules, Other, THEY'RE MINORS NOOOO, and they were roomates, did I meantion lesbians?, internalized homphobia, suggestion of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetlejuiceIRL/pseuds/BeetlejuiceIRL
Summary: Lydia is free for the first time in a while ever since she started her adventures in the Netherworld with her best friend, Beetlejuice. She decides to take a walk and look around town, but she finds someone familiar weeping in an alley.This fic is not for Beetleb*bes, so kindly fuck off.
Relationships: Claire Brewster/Lydia Deetz
Series: Beetlejuice Fan Reboot Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940785
Kudos: 14





	Little Miss Imperfect

A whole day out without Beetlejuice.

That was a new one for the 15-year-old. Almost every other day at the very least the two were either causing chaos at the local mall or rescuing each other from the jaws of a wild sandworm.

But no, today Lydia finally had a day to herself where she could take in some fresh air and walk around town. Maybe she would sketch up something from things she saw on her walk in her mini sketchbook. Or just play on the swings alone at the park to feel nostalgic. She would visit The Maitlands grave on her walk, of course, she always did when she had the time, but that was always her last stop. Ever since they became part of her strange and unusual family she tried her best to manage it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard gentle sobbing down the alley she had almost passed right by. There was a figure hiding in the shadows, arms folded around their knees, crying. “...Hello?” Lydia said calmly. She stepped into the shadows as her eyes adjusted and the other person recognized Lydia, too. “Oh...it’s y-you…” Choked out the other.

It was Claire, Lydia’s school bully. She was wearing something rather different than when she had last seen her. Her hair for starters wasn’t caked in hair spray, it was more natural and up in a ponytail, topped off with an orange bow. She wore a light pink polo shirt with a dark pink skit that if she were standing would reach not too far over her knees. She had white platforms that stopped at her ankle, with thigh-high orange socks. Her shoes looked scuffed up, too, like she had run off in a hurry and collapsed here on the ground. Claire had even lost the fake tan, which Lydia, now who had been staring for far too long, thought suited her more. 

After looking at her for far too long, Claire spoke again. “What did you do for Lydia? To laugh? Go ahead, do it, I bet you’ve been waiting for this day.” Claire seemed….scared? Lydia had heard her scared, but it was always when Beetlejuice pulled one of his infamous pranks on the poor girl. Lydia snapped out of her long stare and turned her full attention back to Claire. “No!...No...I just wanted to see what was wrong.” Claire looked at the goth girl, confusion in her eyes. “Why would you help me? Why would you want to know?” Her voice was cracking with almost every other word, but she tried to sound intimidating and bossy like normal. “Because you’re crying and someone should care. If you’re willing to tell me, I don’t mind giving you my undivided attention.” Claire made a small yelp. “You?! Help me?!?! You’re the creepy girl! Why would you--” She cut herself off and blushed, but quickly shook her head as if she was rattling whatever had stopped her mid-sentence out of her head. “...Okay, fine.” she sighed.

Lydia took a seat in front of her, ready to listen, even if it took forever to get through. “My parents are out of the country this month, and our butler isn’t one to boss me around. He honestly lets me do whatever because he gets paid regardless. I thought I’d try to ask out the rich boy that lives downtown. He goes to the all-boys school out of town. I have seen him at the mall a lot.” Lydia tried to picture the scenario in her mind as she spoke and remembered seeing someone like that before, so she piped in when Claire had paused briefly. “You mean the redhead that hangs out near the shoe store?” Claire softly nodded and continued, “I thought I’d dress up in my new clothing to go see if I could find him there again. 

But when I found him there with his friends, it wasn’t long before I saw him whispering to his friends. I didn’t get the chance to open my mouth before they were all laughing at my outfit. They were shouting a slur at me I think?” Lydia’s eyes widened. “It was the D-slur wasn’t it?” Claire nodded. “It was because my outfit is sorta...colored like the flag...But that doesn’t give him the right to like, judge me, right?” Lydia sighed. “Well, are you?” “Am I what?” Lydia sort of chuckled, wiping away Claire’s tears. “Are you a lesbian?” Claire jumped back as she spoke. “N-NO! WHY WOULD I EVER--” Claire hit her head, cursing herself out. “....Why would I ever do something my parents would kick me out for?” She said quietly. 

“Claire, look at me,” Lydia said sternly. Claire complied and looked up, sniffling a little. “You are not what your parents want you to be, you should get to be what you want to be. Now I know they probably would kick you out if they knew, and yes it sucks so much to see someone you think might have a crush on laugh in your face because you’re dressed like you are. But you are dressed the way you are because it makes *you* happy. You shouldn’t dress up for others. And hey! If you want somewhere to hide out after school, you could always sneak out to my place if you want.” Claire fake gagged. “Like ew, hanging out with the creepy girl?!....” She paused, realizing what she had said. “Sorry…..that actually would be great…” Lydia smiled softly and blushed. Claire blushed a little, too, but the two snapped out of it. 

Lydia stood and helped Claire up, then the two brushed themselves off. Claire turned to Lydia once again. “Hey, uh...Lydia?” Lydia hummed in response, turning her attention to her. “Do you…like my outfit?” Lydia chuckled. “I think it suits you. It’s your unique look. Unique is beautiful.” Claire blushed. “Ew! You’re like, being sappy about it.” She playfully shoved Lydia away, and the two laughed. Lydia spoke again, scribbling something down. “I should go, I wouldn't want anyone to catch ‘The Creepy Deetz Girl’ hanging out with ‘Miss popular’, huh?” Claire nodded. “Yeah, true. But I’m sorry for calling you that. And I’m sorry if I ever have to call you that again.” Lydia nodded, handed her a piece of paper from her sketchbook, and ran off. 

As she stepped away, Claire unfolded the paper. “If you want to ever text me, here’s my number. And if you feel like we can meet up tomorrow at 6 pm!” Lydia’s number was at the bottom of the page. Claire sort of studied the writing for a bit. It was so pretty. It was like a gothic sort of cursive from what she could tell. Claire was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her family limo’s car honking for her. She stuffed the note in her skirt pocket and ran over to the limo, getting in. She watched the buildings and trees go by as she thought about Lydia. She couldn’t wait to go see her tomorrow, no doubt she would miss out on that.

  
  
  



End file.
